An Ode to Friendship
by Moonlitdreamer
Summary: On the night before James Potter died, he gave Sirius a letter, proclaiming his friendship. Sirius goes over the memory of those two nights five years later in Azkaban.


****

An Ode to Friendship

The cold, haunted, broken man sat in the corner of his decayed cell. The damned cell full of rot and anger, despair and angst that it's prisoner held. Sirius shivered, crawling into a fetal position, as the dementors outside his cell began sucking in his happiness again. He wailed in despair, wanting the hurt and horrible memories to away. He wanted to be free, to be back with James.

James.

Sirius changed back into his canine form, his mind clearer, but still haunted. He had failed his best friend. Tears welled up in the dog's eyes. James had known he wasn't going to live. He knew he was going to die. The courage he had, even though James knew his life was over overwhelmed Sirius. Why couldn't he be brave now, like his noble friend? His mind fogged, as he remembered, those memories that wouldn't go...

"Sit down Sirius." James said. Sirius raised an eyebrow, then took a seat in the armchair across from his best friend. Lily was upstairs, putting their son to sleep. James took a deep breath. "We're going to perform the Fidelius Charm tonight." he said slowly. Sirius nodded. "You know how the charm works. No one except Peter will be able to see us." Once again, he nodded. "I'm- I'm giving you this letter Sirius. But don't- don't open it. Don't open it, until you know."

Sirius looked at his trembling friend, who handed him an envelope with the name 'Padfoot' on it. "Alright." he said quietly. He didn't know what James meant, but had a feeling he would know in time. James bit his lip. "Your my best friend Sirius. You know that right?" he asked. Sirius was slightly taken aback. "Of course!" he smiled warmly. "Don't worry Prongs, nothings going to happen, and in a few weeks this will be over and you'll be able to get out of hiding."

James returned the smile, his eyes cast on the wall behind Sirius. "Well, I should be going." Sirius said, getting up. James nodded. "Goodbye Sirius." He went up to the door, opening it.

"Goodbye James."

The next evening, Sirius slept with uneasiness as his anxiety grew. He knew not why this was happening, but his soul was wrenching, as though a part of him was drifting away. His sleep was undisturbed, until he had a dream that made him wake up, crying. Something that hadn't happened since his father died.

__

He was in a beautiful, dark forest. The waning moon lay above, stars winking at him. Sirius felt at peace as he walked through it, towards a shining light. He walked, not knowing where he was going, but not caring, for he needed to reach the light.

Sirius heard his mother singing to him. She sang sweet words that made him feel even more at peace.

Amazing grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost, but now am found.  
Was blind but now I see.  


__

The light kept getting harder to reach. He heard galloping in the background. Sirius broke out in a run, wanting to reach the light so badly.

Twas grace that taught my heart to fear,  
And grace my fears relieved.  
How precious did the grace appear,  
The hour I first believed.  


__

And there it was before him, a silver stag, glowing so bright Sirius had to shield his eyes. The stag bowed. "Thank you." it said. The stag turned away, and galloped into the darkness. And then he was gone, and Sirius stood alone in the forest. His sweet mother's voice sang on, images of James flashing before him

Thru many dangers, toils and snares,  
I have already come.  
This grace has brought me save thus far,  
And grace will lead me home.

There was James on the Hogwarts Express. The night of their first prank on Severus Snape. The day they found out Remus was a werewolf. The day that they became Animagi. James in his Animagi form. The early morning James found out his parents were dead. James' wedding to Lily. James holding Harry. Baby Harry.

When we've been there ten thousand years,  
Bright shining as the sun.  
We've no less days to sing God's praise,  
Than when we'd first begun.  


Sirius put on his cloak and ran outside onto his flying motorcycle. Something wasn't right. That dream wasn't a normal one, even if he didn't want to admit it to himself. A tear ran down his cheek again, falling to the corner of his mouth. Sirius licked the tear away, savoring it's bitter-sweetness. His body was shaken as he flew over the fields of Wales. He finally stopped at Peter's house.

Sirius knocked on the front door of the dingy cottage. No lights were on inside. There was no answer. Sirius knocked again, harder, desperately. No answer. He whipped out his wand and muttered "Alohomara." The lock clicked. He opened the door, and turned on a few lamps. Sirius searched the house, yet Peter was nowhere to be seen. This wasn't right, and Sirius knew that. Peter should've been home. Sirius ran a hand over his face, feeling frustrated and desperate. He needed to know what was going on. He need to know.

Sirius ran back outside, hopping onto his motorcycle once again. He soared across the skies. What if he was wrong? What if his dream was just a fragment of his anxiety? Sirius didn't care. He urged his motorcycle on. And that was when he saw it, hovering over the cottage in Godric's Hollow.

The Dark Mark. 

Sirius landed numbly onto the ground before their now destroyed home a few moments later. He got off of the bike, his whole body shaking. This wasn't real. He was still dreaming. James was alive, and so was Lily and Harry. Sirius just must've stopped at the wrong house. He looked at the ground. A golden plaque that had once been on their door was there, the numbers 4566 encrusted into them. This was the Potter's home. And Sirius couldn't change that.

He stepped into the frame of the house, looking around. And that's where he spotted it- near the door. James' body. Sirius ran over to him, tears fogging his vision. He collapsed next to the corpse.

"No... no... James, wake up. Please, please wake up... please... James..."

But James didn't wake up. His body was pale and cold. Sirius picked up his glasses, which lay broken next to him. "James wake up... you can't see without your glasses, you need your glasses. Please, please, wake up." he pleaded, his body wracking with sobs. James' eyes were closed, and his face looked peaceful and happy, his mouth smiling. Sirius cried out in anguish, his tears spilling over as he cried for his best friend. All he kept hearing was his mother's voice, singing the song in his dream.

Thru many dangers, toils and snares,  
I have already come.  
This grace has brought me save thus far,  
And grace will lead me home.

Sirius saw a large shadow fall over him.

"They're gone Sirius. They're gone. I'm real' sorry. They were yer friends, weren' they?" a thick voice said. Sirius already knew who it was. He got up and walked to the other side of the destroyed house, Hagrid following him. Sirius knew what he would find. Lily and Harry would be dead as well.

He spotted Lily's fiery red hair. Kneeling over, Sirius gazed at the girl who made his best friend's life complete. Her face looked scared, and her brilliant emerald eyes were empty. Sirius sobbed again, and closed them. He heard a cry from behind him. A baby's cry.

A baby's cry?

Sirius got up and turned around. He felt himself trembling again. Hagird was beaming down at a bundle of blankets in his arms. And there, was baby Harry, with a lightning bolt cut on his forehead.

"You-Know-Who's gone! Lil' Harry defeated him! This boy'll be famous, he will!" Hagrid exclaimed. Sirius gaped in astonishment. Harry, he hadn't died?

"Hand him over Hagrid. I'm his godfather."

Hagrid shook his head. "I'm real' sorry Sirius, abou' James an' Lily. They were great people, they were. But I gots to take lil' Harry to Dumbledore. His orders."

Sirius toke a step foreward, his eyes filling up with tears again. "Please, Hagrid, James wanted me to take care of Harry. I'm his godfather."

Hagird shook his head once again. "I'm sorry."

Sirius gazed at his motorcycle. He nodded at it. "Take my bike. I won't be needing it anymore." he said quietly. Hagrid furrowed his eyebrows, but nodded. "Alrigh', alrigh'. Take care." with that, Hagrid got onto the motorcycle, gently placing baby Harry onto his lap. Hagrid waved at Sirius, then flew off.

Sirius stared at the sky for awhile, his mind numb. He changed into his Animagus form, only one thought on his mind. He was going to find Peter. And Peter would pay.

Sirius found Peter a few hours later, as the sun rised on the streets of Muggle London. Sirius transformed back into his human form. He rushed through the corwds of people, finally reaching Peter. 

The rat widened his eyes in terror. "JAMES AND LILY, SIRIUS! HOW COULD YOU?!" Sirius' mouth dropped. What was Wormtail playing at? Most of the Muggles were now staring at them. Peter gave Sirius a twisted, malicious grin. With that, he blew up the street.

The Muggle Street was now full of dust, screams, and cries. Sirius saw a rat scamper down the street, into a sewer. In the place where Peter had been standing was one, bloody finger. 

With this, Sirius began to laugh. He laughed and laughed. How they were fooled by Peter's innocence! No one knew sweet, stupid Peter would ever do anything. He kept on laughing as the Hit Wizards showed up, carrying him away. He laughed at those imbeciles, laughed at how they were fooled by that stupid rat. 

Sirius never received a trial. Barty Crouch sent him straight to Azkaban. Hit Wizards chained him and Apparated him to a cold, cloudy sea port. They pushed him into a filthy row boat, which led him through the murky waters, to Azkaban's lair. Sirius felt a heaviness in the pocket of his robes. He pulled out what turned to be an envelope, with solely the name 'Padfoot' on it.

Sirius looked around to make sure none of the Hit Wizards were watching him. He opened the envelope, and two pieces of parchment fell onto his lap. Sirius gingerly took the first one.

__

Dear Sirius,

If you're reading this now, then you probably already know. I'm dead. I've suspected Peter's betrayal, and if you're reading this, I was right. Don't fret Sirius, it isn't your fault. I know my time is narrowed, and I won't live much longer. I fear the safety of Lily and Harry. But I know Harry will live. I don't know how or why, but I know he will live. Enclosed in this letter is a poem. That poem is for you. Promise me that one day you'll give it to Harry, so that one day he can give it to my grandchildren, whom I will never meet. Promise me that Sirius.

You're the best friend a person could have. I may not be alive, but I'm alive in you, as much as you were alive in me.

Sincerely,

James 'Prongs' Potter

Tears streaming down his face, Sirius, now five years older, reached for an old, beaten parchment in his filthy robes. He knew the poem by heart. It lightened his soul when he plunged into utmost darkness. Sirius whispered the words softly as he read them.

__

To the tears of yesterday,

This is my toast to you.

Free spirited friend,

Gone forever soon.

To the nights of wonder,

And the days under blue skies,

This poem is for you.

Sirius closed his eyes, taking a deep, shuddering breath. He felt James' presence in his soul. It would never leave him.

__

We were innocent,

Full of joy.

No boundaries in life.

Rules were meant to be broken,

So we didn't abide.

Never would he see that grinning face, messy hair, and eyes full of mischief. Reality slapped him hard.

__

You, the one I trusted.

You, the one I shared,

My carefree ways.

The memory of those days,

Bring tears of happiness.

But those days will never come back, Sirius told himself, _no matter how hard I wish them to._

We were once immortal,

Nothing could stand in our way.

Do you remember,

How we chased under

The full mooned sky?

Sprinting towards darkness,

The stag, the dog,

The wolf and the rat.

Having the time of our life.

Sirius gave a dry sob, not wanting the poem to end. It was the only reminder that James was still living inside of him. That Prongs would never really die.

__

But here I sit alone,

In the final moments of my life.

I will never really die,

For I will live forever inside of you.

May generations afar,

Share this ode to friendship.

Sirius finished the poem, gazing at the small, barred window in his cell, revealing the star-studded sky. 

"No Prongs. You never will die."


End file.
